


Support

by TheWild



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Silly one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWild/pseuds/TheWild
Summary: Luffy is not the brightest of the bunch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You know the vine where the girls look for something while holding the titty for support?

Luffy was not the smartest in the crew. Sure, measured against Robin’s knowledge many of you didn’t compare, but you hadn’t anticipated this situation.

You had lost your book. You were reading up on currents in the New World, as a way of trying to assist Nami a bit more by at least understanding what she was talking about. You had gotten about halfway before you had to leave it behind to join the crew for dinner, and afterwards, it was not where you had left it.

At least, that’s what your brain told you.

You don’t know when exactly your hand trailed to your chest while you were stampeding through the different rooms on the Sunny, but it happened. It was an unconscious gesture to aid you in your search, as it were.

When you bumped into Luffy, he was picking his nose with a question mark written all over his face.

“What’re you doing?” he asks, eyes briefly roaming to your hand and then back up to your face.

“Looking for a book, captain,” you smile. He jumped up from his seat on the railing, where he was probably watching for the next island that would come into view, and held your shoulder in a supportive manner.

“I’ll help.”

He wasn’t much of a help. He was mainly just following you around, finger still up his nose, eyes watching carefully what you did.

You’d already scratched the dining room, girl’s dorm and bathroom off of your mental list of places where it couldn’t be, when he spoke up again.

“Why are you doing that?”

“Doing what?”

You pause while rummaging through the laundry in the boy’s room.

“That,” he points out, a finger directed right at your chest. You look down, back up, and down again.

“It’s for support.”

He just nods and grunts, pretending to understand, and leaves you to it.

* * *

 

The following week, your favourite t-shirt is not in the closet where you left it. You first suspect Sanji, but quickly erase that thought when you remember Nami would have murdered him if he entered the girl’s room.

When you march past the swing, where Chopper is playing with fire as Usopp pushes him just a tad too high, Luffy stops you again.

“What’s up?”

He seems to have an eye for this sort of thing.

“Lost my shirt,” you note, shrugging. You want to blame it on your bad memory but that means blaming yourself, and that is a last resort.

“But you’re wearing it?” the captain responds without hesitation, clearly confused.

“No, my other shirt.”

“Oh.”

You hear him following you into the kitchen but you just assume he wants to raid the fridge. He wouldn’t really be able to access it, without a Sanji to open the huge lock on the door, but he could try. You didn’t doubt that.

You’re barely able to lean down so you can look under the table when a hand is at your chest.

But it’s not yours.

Flabbergasted, you can only look up at the rubbery man in front of you.

“What are you doing?”

He gives a squeeze.

“It’s for support.”


End file.
